vlulerafandomcom-20200213-history
Mageries
Mageries are the most common and most accepted of magic types, it is the basic magical principle that has many uses, not only just in combat. While its more simpler, it also has a very serious study compared to others, and at least one or two controversial aspects of it. Such as the vision of the charnel. requires staff novice: anyone can cast apprentice: Minor training to preform journeyman: used only by those who have taken extensive training, such as mages master: very few masters know of these spells. soul arrow (novice) The caster fires a long range magical projectile, doing medium magery damage. detect temperance (apprentice) the caster creates a small bolt of light, a smaller light appears above nearby targets (green for poison, black for necrotic, white for steam, brown for physical, red for fire, and blue for mageries) that highlights the targets highest resistance. When cast a second time, it highlights their greatest weakness instead. Coach travel (journeyman) a sorcerous black carraige appears, led by skeletal horses and a black robed, death like coachman. The coach can take the caster to any known checkpoint for a small fee in gold depending on the distance. hallucinogen (expert) The caster creates a bolt of acid that is flung at the target's face, once it hits, the acid seeps into their mind and toys with it like clay, causing the caster to appear elsewhere and create hallucinatory monsters that chase after the target. Vision of the charnel (journeyman) The caster breathes a large swathe of visible blood red smoke, those who breathe in the smoke hallucinate that the entire world around them is a hellish nightmare of blood, flesh, and rust, objects take on horrific appearances and living creatures take on a nightmarish representations based on the targets fears, along with this, the butcher is summoned, a large, meat cleaver carrying figure that can only be seen by those affected by the spell, but can hurt them... The touch of the butcher brings the victim over to his realm, which the spell serves as a gateway too. And is now trapped forever to be tortured by the butcher. It has been used before to communicate with the butcher, who has great, omnipotent knowledge of the remnants and their current locations, but it is an extremely dangerous way to find remnants. distracting visuals (master) The caster creates a glyph upon which an illusionary dancer (their appearnace, gender, and race depends on the closest target of the spell's own species, preference, and preferred appearance.). This will likely attract any enticed individuals, distracting them for a long period of time, the dancer cannot be interacted with by others, but can be touched by the caster. Jack's luck (master) named after an infamous knight who was known for his horrible skill at combat, which he blamed on luck, the spell causes whoever the caster points to to either have amazing skill in combat for half an hour, or the vice versa affect, the former was inspired by the fact that the one stroke of luck Jack had was when he battled alongside a wheel-wielding wizard. omnipresence (master) the caster creates a sentient orb in the appearance of an eye, the caster can see through this floating eye as if it were his own, but the orb is very fragile and can be destroyed easily, like the scout drone. master's realm (master) when this spell is obtained, an illusionary creature known as the dealbreaker appears before him, for at least 3 hours they discuss the creation of a realm of the casters own, this includes everything from the ecology, the geography, the size, and time to any societies, new creatures, or how magic works in the realm. Whenever the spell is cast, the caster can gate him and up to 6 nearby living things to their realm at a designated "portal location in the realm." Category:Mageries